


Use the Senses

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Just wants the pack to use their senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use the Senses

Stiles applied the glue to his neck and then sat back to let it dry. He wasn't usually mean spirited, but this was payback (and this _is_ Halloween). Well, it would be if things went as planned.

Once the allotted half hour was up, he got up and got dressed in the clothes he had 'damaged' earlier. With the help of some cheap make-up (eyeshadow and powder), he 'bruised' his delicate skin. (Knees, arms, chest, face and neck. None on his back…, which just sucked in his opinion.)

Then he 'ripped' and 'scraped' his flash and let the 'blood' flow from his wounds. (Who knew corn syrup, glycerin, and food coloring worked so well as blood?)

He stuffed his pockets with rotting hamburger (which made him gag) to mask his scent. Donned a very loud pocket watch (to mask his heartbeat), sent out a text to the pack, and then laid on the floor waiting to be 'found'. Maybe this will make some of them understand that seeing should not always be believed and for the love of the full moon; to use all their damned senses!

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 25 of 1 Million Words Songfic Challenge. Song: This is Halloween by: Various


End file.
